


Unapologetic

by Liv_as7n_Olive



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_as7n_Olive/pseuds/Liv_as7n_Olive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is set in the background of the American Cilvil War. Harry is rich and a gentleman who owns a big plantation. Niall is from a really poor family and somehow sold to Harry. There is soo much more to it. Plz read it for yourself, because I don't want to spoil it by saying too much. (I had this idea a while ago when..a lot of stuff hadn't happened... You know.. Zayn.. Eleanor...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Boy Toy

Cold,clammy,hungry and tired. Thats how you'd feel after going all day and all night riding in a carriage.Add a frightened seventeen year-old blonde boy(who actually looks like a fifteen year-old)on that pile and you get Niall Horan.

Niall opens his eyes,still half-closed tired eyes,his long eyelashes shadowing them.he didn't sleep.he couldn't.he remembers every little bump on the road.

no matter how tired he gets,there's this jumpy feeling he has that seems to have turned on a little siren inside his head and this faint yet clear noise kept him up all day and all night. he reaches out from the warmer confine of his blanket and tries to brush aside the heavy piece of thick rag that's the carriage curtain so he could take a peek outside,forcing more control on his rigid fingers as they fumble.

Niall opens his eyes wide,taking it all in.trees run by slowly,the speed slow enough for his sore eyes to make out the messy skinny black branches.

_could be 5 in the morning now._

Niall thought to himself.the sky is not completely lit up yet,and everything seems to be dipped in a pinch of blue,or maybe it's the blonde boy's mesmerizing baby blue eyes that dyed everything so innocently and gloomily blue.

It's just so different now.the view.everything. He never tried to look outside after all this time in the carriage. He wasn't in the mood...he didn't even say his last last goodbye to his family through the window.

He once again sets his eyes on the contorted black branches and think back to the plump and brown ones in the village near his house. Niall momentarily buries his head down deep in his blanket,and then sits up straight,shifting his slightly stiff body into a more comfortable position. There are circles of red around the baby blues,and eye-shaped wet patches on the surface of his blanket.

*******************************

“Mr. Styles.the..the boy has arrived."

I looked up from my poetry anthology,quickly checking the time on the clock before frowning at the notice from my butler.

It's only 9,too early for any kind of visits.

"What boy?"

My voice hoarse from the long period time without talking. The butler,still bowing slightly to the ground,looks a bit awkward as he warily gives me a few glances.

"Th..the boy that you..ordered a week ago."

"Oh.." That.

Sliding a book mark between the pages,I carefully put down my book,and then stand to my feet. I hesitate for a split second behind my wooden desk,straightening my unbuttoned jacket, before taking large strides round the deep brown wooden classic desk,hastily walking past him to the doorway.

"Sir. Apparently there's been a delay. I'll lead him right in,If you could wait in the.."

My butler Josh tries to walk past me in a hurry to the front door.

"No need."

I'm already steps away, pushing the heavy wooden door open before he could. Stepping outside,I see a carriage in the middle of my yard. The big piece of rag hanging over the carriage slightly flapping before it's lifted from inside. the next thing I know,a head of bright gold shines over.a teenage boy with really slim figure gets off the carriage with much needed caution as he struggles to not trip and fall.he wraps himself tight with a disgusting colored blanket. He looks so tiny and skinny despite that chubby face and thick blanket. he keeps his head down this whole time. it feels like ages,like the time is dragging slow. but I'm not really in a hurry. I think my mind is speeding now.my frown gets deeper for no certain reason as I dart a look down to the tips of my leather boots,sighing deeply into the cool March air.when I look back up,a pair of stunning,mesmerizing baby blue eyes instantly pierce into my green.

"That's the boy over there,Mr Styles."

Yeah,that's the new boy "toy"..


	2. The New Boy Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments PLZ~

Niall has now settled in on the sofa, his blanket aside and a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. He still can't gather enough courage to look into the eyes of the man sitting across the table for more than two seconds, because the man hasn't stopped staring at him with a stern frown since he came in. So instead he decides to look at the thin streams of white steam rise and rotate above his cup.

Also, instead of in the main seat,Harry Styles chose to sit on the couch opposite Niall. He crosses a long leg over the other and places an elbow on the armrest, as he, yes, stares at the really pale and really blonde boy in front of him.

"What's your name?"

It startles Niall a little bit when Harry breaks the silence with his raspy deep voice.

"N..Niall."

Niall tries to look at Harry's eyes when he answers, to be polite, appearing a bit flustered nevertheless. Niall is now resting his mug onto his lap, in fact grasping it like the last straw. Because it's also in that five seconds or less that Niall comes to realize the reason why he's been so nervous and frightened all along. It's not because of Harry's status or he's terribly harsh or anything, but for the hypnotizing charm that comes naturally with the handsome man in front of him, dark curly locks styled perfectly on his head, long lashes adorning his emerald orbs, strong jawline, pink lips.

"I'm Harry, Harry Styles... Niall, do you realize what you are here for?"

"Y..yes..."

Niall swallowed, darting his eyes back down to his mug.

"What about your parents? Your family?"

"They too."

Niall picks at his own finger nails as he admits in a very low voice.

"And they still sent you here... How..?"

Harry's frown deepens, disgusted at the forming presumptions on his own minds.

"My family's poor. A lot of bellies to feed. Money comes in quicker this way than me working as..an apprentice somewhere."

It takes a rather long while before Niall could get those words past his tongue and mouth. He couldn't have told the real reason, could he...

"Fuck.."

Harry sighs out a swear under his breath, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. Yes, he bought Niall's explanation, he just assumed the boy was embarrassed or upset about this whole situation. And of course, Niall doesn't hear that little profanity, so the guilt of lying isn't catching up with him.

Harry continues peering at the little blonde boy and feels a little twist in his stomach. What kind of parents pimp out their own son? Their own flesh and blood! But thinking of the real reason why this boy would end up here in the first place gives him a stab in the heart and makes him want to throw up. Every moment of this boy's existence in his house is a living reminder of that distant yet distinct pain.

"You can go brush up now. Come back here later. Josh will take care of you."

Harry instructs rather coldly, clenching his teeth involuntarily.

“O.. Yes, sir. Mr. Styles."

Niall looks up timidly, confused at the other man's sudden change in mood. With Niall's eyes trailing his figure, Mr.Styles swiftly stands to his feet and leaves the room without another word or look.

Shielded with the living room wall, Harry feels kind of relieved actually, because now he can let himself escape to a world of his own thoughts and distress. It's obvious that Harry can't have the boy now as he wanted him then. It's not right and things are different now. But he can't have the boy sent home, either. Who knows where the hell his parents will send him afterwards. On the either hand, Harry can't even bare a mere look at him. It's like an ugly seared brand of that pathetic night which marks his hurting dignity and fucks with his minds. He can't really think straight right now. The boy is just going to stay here for a little bit, before he can decide what to do with him.

That's it. Niall is staying, for now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It drags a bit long, doesn't it... I promise it will get..eventful... Plz comment, I need comments!


	3. Got A Secret,Gotta Keep It,Taking This One To The Grave 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Harry's part, next one is Niall's.

Harry doesn't have it in him to go back to his study and finish his book now. He's too caught up in his mind..too upset. So instead he makes a turn back to his bedroom. Harry throws himself onto his king-sized bed,crinkling his clothes without a second thought. He buries his face into one of the incredibly soft pillows and lets his minds wander back to the face of innocence that was just in front of him a few minutes ago. The baby blue,the bright blonde,the chubby pink cheeks. But immediately,for a split second, that face contorts into a different one,a much more familiar one, the one he saw many times gasping for life beneath him. Louis Tomlinson. The mere thought of this name makes Harry pound his fist into the mattress in frustration. ************************************

"Having a wife isn't enough, and now you have a whore out there?!!"

Harry spat with his face red, veins throbbing prominently in his neck.

"I think Eleanor has suspected something. That's the only way."

Louis explained, seeming to have it more easy, as he took a clean glass from the cabinet, glass clattering hitting the tabletop. Harry was infuriated further for he couldn't yell properly at Louis' face as Louis had his back to him, busy pouring himself a fucking drink.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you BITCH!!"

"I DONT WANT THIS EITHER OK?!!"

Around he turned abruptly and sharply, Louis crashed the glass with half of his drink onto the wooden floor, glittering crystal pieces scattered everywhere. He's already drunk. Both of them really. It was surprising though, that that small amount of spilled liquor seemed to have been of use to put out Harry's anger, every bit of it... Looking up from the shimmering floor to his secret lover, the 20 year-old boy had red circles around his eyes and moisture starting to form inside. His nostrils slightly flaring, he swallowed, and then begged.

"Please get rid of that escort."

Louis had his head down and gave no reaction at the other's pleading. Harry knew it wasn't happening... Blinking hard and fast in hope to suppress the tears that were threatening to spill, Harry warily asked, in hope.

"It's just a cover up right? So you don't really have to fuck her, right? Just pay her..to lie... Right?"

Still no response from his 25 year-old lover, the devastation and hopelessness really started to kick in. Just when he decided the silence was too much, Louis's voice sounded lowly.

"I barely know the girl. Can't trust her to lie for me, for no matter how much money."

However, this answer failed to bring Harry any solace. His face crinkled in tears. Sighing deeply, firmness written on his face, he was talking himself into it too.

"Elope with me."

Louis' ocean blue eyes harshly pierced into Harry's green ones, then he snorted a little at Harry's almost naiveness.

"Elope?"

Louis raised his eyebrows, repeating the ridiculously reckless suggestion.

"What about my estate? Everything? I'm the only inheritor with the Tomlinson name. I can't just leave. What about my family? My dead father? I have legacies to uphold."

"Right..."

Harry murmured in defeat, unable to look anymore at the man he loves so deeply and madly.

"Lose the whore."

Harry pushed those words through gritted teeth, still not making eye contact.

"No can do, mate."

Louis tried to act cool, but only to have his eyes redden at the sight of his lovers tears spilling.

"You will regret it."

Leaving those last words behind, Harry stormed off.

************************************

Harry shifts uncomfortably in his bed, feeling like someone's stirring his organs with a knife, especially his Heart. Yeah, ordering that blonde boy was a drunk mistake from that night. He's not a monster having a taste for teenage boys. He was just trying to get back at Louis, or simply, make himself feel better. _"Yeah you don't want my dick up ur ass right where it belongs, then I'll just shove it down someone else's throat! Tomlinson!!! You pussy!!"_ He remembers himself mentally yelling this to Louis's window and to himself later that night. Shit.. Its fucked up now..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments plz? If u think it's bad, plz comment and point out why.


	4. Got A Secret,Gotta Keep It,Taking This One To The Grave 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall part. A bit short relatively.

Niall feels kind of dizzy and lightheaded right now, not because, well, not only because he just moved into this big splendid mansion, and saw all those fancy luxurious stuff, but actually for the nice hot bath he's soaked in right now, not to mention with the most comfortable tub that he could just sleep in at night. Niall's cheeks are now flushed with heat, which, in his defense, has nothing to do with seeing Mr. Styles earlier, he thinks. Seriously, he's got his own problems to worry about, like, yeah, his family. Since Harry brought it up, it seems impossible for Niall to just push it to the back of his mind. Yeah, he remembers how he would end up here. He remembers why his family sent him up here. He remembers it too well...

**************************************

"That's it!! You Are Not Seeing That Little Bitch Again, You Hear Me?!"

Niall's father lowered down the broom that he had relentlessly beat Niall with for the last 30 minutes. The 50 year-old Irish man leaned against the kitchen table, as he tried to catch a breath from all that violence and rage. Niall fumbled on the floor, in a weak attempt to support his trembling body up to his feet, ignoring the blood taste in his mouth.

"But we love each other!"

"You little shit, I'll have you sent away! Apprenticing! You'll never get to be near him again!"

His father pushed himself away from the table and tended for another round of beating, but only to get held back by two of Niall's older brothers.

"Then I'll run back! I'll run away with him!!!"

Niall yelled from the floor, unable to steady his shaking knees.

"I DARE YOU!.."

His father pushed forward a second time coming at Niall in fury but failed again.

"I'm sending you away!! FAR AWAY!!! And you'll never find your way back home!! That son of a bitch will never get to contaminate my son's mind again!!!! You will never see Zayn Malik ever again!!!"

***********************************

Yes... Niall's gay... That's his big secret.

Those words of his father's still haunt him, going round and round and never seeming to go away that afternoon, and still going round and round and never seeming to leave Niall alone, even for now.

Niall has definitely taken his father's words for real. But, all the way to Georgia? It's fucked up... Niall begins to feel guilty about lying, since now he's all left alone with his emotions. His family didn't do anything wrong disowning him for crossing the moral line. It's his fault.

_I'm suck a freak._

_Oh god, I miss Zayn so much..._

Niall couldn't bare these thoughts anymore, or he might melt and die from sadness in all this hot water. Niall sinks down slowly, burying his head all the way down the bubbly water, and lies down at the bottom of the bath tub. Yeah... If only he could bury his sorrow like this...

It's..okay now. Nobody knows him here, so nobody needs to know his little secret from the past either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be updating this for a while.


End file.
